


seis virtudes romanas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, dos mitades del mismo idiota, represión: la saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Comienza, como casi todo, con un acto de debilidad completamente inocuo.





	seis virtudes romanas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [six roman virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613152) by [notadoombot (CaptainClintSpiderBalder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/notadoombot)



**dignitas**

Comienza, como casi todo, con un acto de debilidad completamente inocuo. Se encuentran después de una década sin verse y el pensamiento serpentea en su mente durante días, hasta que no le queda más remedio que claudicar y ceder ante la inercia. Mangas dobladas hasta los antebrazos, tres botones de la camisa sueltos; Crowley se desliza en el sofá como si se tratase de su propia casa y no del diminuto e incómodo piso de Azirafel, una adquisición reciente en Islington a la que el ángel había estado más que reticente de invitarle. Ambos flotan en ese espacio previo a la ebriedad y Crowley se siente demasiado acalorado, demasiado humano, quizá, cuando se inclina hasta casi rozar el cuello de la camisa de Azirafel con la nariz. “Hueles bien,” se le escapa con una mueca. Azirafel se tensa de repente, excesivamente recto. Él arruga la nariz y aprieta los dientes, sus dos copas de brandy se quedan a medio acabar encima de la mesa.

Azirafel gira el rostro hacia él, Crowley se fuerza a no levantar la mirada.

—¿Gracias?

Y él cierra los ojos, sacude la cabeza con energía y algo intoxicado. “No, es…” dice, perdiéndose en la ese, se humedece los labios con un movimiento rápido. “Hueles _Bien_ ”, lo escupe así, lento, con ese veneno que llevaba días acumulado. Abre los ojos sólo cuando se aparta. Azirafel continúa mirando el espacio vacío que ha dejado a su lado.

—Me temo que no te sigo —tiene los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas, se reclina en el sofá hasta apoyar el brazo por completo en el respaldo. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan el cabello de Crowley, apenas recogido en una coleta baja. Gran parte del tiempo está seguro de que Azirafel ni siquiera nota cuando hace eso, que sus dedos gravitan de aquella forma natural e inocente y no dedica un solo segundo de más a pensar en ello.  
—Típico.

Crowley se quita las gafas y las deja caer en el espacio diminuto que han dejado entre ellos en el sofá, una barrera débil pero infranqueable.

Se encontraron hace cerca de dos semanas a la entrada del Teatro Real. Azirafel se había envuelto en un abrigo largo y claro, inadecuado para un evento de noche. Era el sexto día que Londres pasaba a las puertas de la lluvia, cargada de esa electricidad estática que precede a una tormenta a punto de romper. Durante un momento y nada más verle, el rostro de Azirafel se había contorsionado en algo obscenamente cargado de afecto. Un golpe certero y efectivo.

Ahora, se permite una exhalación lenta y armada de paciencia.

—¿Has ido a la oficina hace poco? —de nuevo y muy a su pesar, su cabeza se inclina hacia Azirafel.  
—Oh, cielos —dice Azirafel, se ríe y todo el rostro se le ilumina—, sí, lo cierto es que sí. Jamás había pensado en eso.

Todos tienen sus dones y especialidades. Crowley jamás ha sido un rastreador, pero tiene ese olor grabado a fuego en las entrañas, hace que el vello de su cuerpo se erice sin remedio y le encoge el estómago. Tira de él como una polilla.

—No, supongo que no lo harías.

Se dobla sobre sí mismo para recoger su copa de brandy, siendo consciente de la manera en la que Azirafel estudia cada uno de sus ángulos sin perder la sonrisa. _Para eso_ , quiere decirle, y se esconde tras su copa. Se empapa los labios del regusto dulzón del alcohol, aprieta el cristal con fuerza. Bebe demasiado y demasiado rápido.

—¿Tan malo es? —ante lo que Crowley deja escapar un sonido indeterminado desde el fondo de su garganta— Jamás lo habías mencionado.

Crowley traga exagerado y sacude los hombros, los recovecos del sofá de Azirafel se clavan en su espalda cuando se deja caer de nuevo, piernas todo lo separadas que le permiten sus pantalones y luego un poco más. Se apoya la copa vacía en el regazo y arquea el cuello y la cabeza hacia Azirafel.

Si pudiera expresarlo con palabras, esto sería lo que Crowley querría decir:

Al acabar el Séptimo Día, el cielo se rompió por primera vez en la Existencia. El torrente había despertado el Jardín de su aletargamiento: hizo que las plantas temblasen de frío, diluyó la tierra, obligó a los animales a descubrir el término _refugio_. Todo lo que había sido luz, de repente fue sucio y terrible y eléctrico, y el firmamento cayó sobre ellos con la firme intención de tragárselos enteros, como haría más tarde con el resto de descendientes de Adán. Desde su lugar en el Este, Crowley había sentido esa quemazón tirando desde dentro, desde todos los lugares que le permitía su ser, y Azirafel le había cubierto con un ala mientras el aire ardía y se rompía frente a ellos.

—Como agitarme un botafumeiro en las narices, deberías ducharte.

La mejilla de Azirafel tiembla tan suave que si Crowley parpadease más a menudo se lo habría perdido. En lugar de ello se guarda ese tic en la memoria, en esa caja especial que reserva para cada gesto al que dedica más atención de la que su dignidad permite. Entonces Azirafel se deja caer hacia él, y Crowley se permite unos segundos de parálisis total y absoluta mientras le hunde la nariz en el pelo. Entreabre los labios, pero no dice nada hasta que Azirafel no ha dedicado unos segundos interminables a catalogarlo, como haría si tratase de diseccionar los ingredientes de un postre especialmente dulce en su mente.

—¿Satisfecho? —y le sorprende que el sonido salga siquiera de su garganta.

Azirafel deja escapar un vago sonido de reconocimiento. “Mmmm,” parece que dice. _Mmmm, ¿qué opinas de esta obra?_ o _Mmmm, no estoy del todo seguro con el dadaísmo_. “Mmmm, no noto nada diferente.”

Crowley tiene el cuello tan tenso que podría partirse en dos en cualquier momento.

—Quizá no tienes los sentidos afinados.

Azirafel aspira de nuevo, y Crowley cierra los ojos, esperando a que la tierra se abra y el fuego infernal le reciba con los brazos abiertos. Imagina su copa de brandy llena de nuevo y es lo que se encuentra cuando Azirafel chasquea la lengua decepcionado y puede levantar los párpados de nuevo.

“Quizá,” le dice, parece triste con el hallazgo durante dos segundos completos, algo que de repente le parece inaceptable. Sacude la cabeza, “pero bueno,” y recoge su propia copa, de nuevo rebosante de brandy. Al notarlo, su mejilla tiembla otra vez y agacha la mirada, “oh, gracias”, brinda contra la de Crowley, aún descansando en su regazo.

Cuando se excusa para volver a su piso apaga todas las farolas que deja a su paso, maldice entredientes, rompe tres llaves dentro sus cerraduras correspondientes y luego, con cierta amargura en la boca del estómago, le indica a un gato perdido el camino a su casa.

**industria**

Por regla general, Crowley no necesita más que unos minutos en una nueva ciudad para encontrar el tugurio más desagradable y destartalado que ésta tenga que ofrecer. Si hay un antro de mala muerte en el que se pueda contraer una enfermedad venérea sólo con respirar en su proximidad, ten por seguro que Crowley se verá irremediablemente atraído a él antes de que puedas chasquear los dedos. Si bien es algo que no disfruta en lo más mínimo, sí es una habilidad de la que está particularmente orgulloso y que le ha ganado más de una mención especial en su evaluación del desempeño. Lleva el suficiente tiempo en este planeta como para reconocer sus recovecos más sucios, como para señalar a alguien entre una multitud y decidir, con desdén, _tú, a ti te veré Allí Abajo_. Juzga rápido, sin piedad y acertadamente.

—Estate preparado a las seis, hay un restaurante vietnamita al que te tengo que llevar —ni siquiera permite que Azirafel le salude cuando coge el teléfono. Atrapa el móvil contra su hombro mientras da un volantazo y alguien grita en la calle.  
—¿Puedo saber el sitio?  
—Seis —repite y, como por intervención divina, la llamada se corta.

Dos meses desde el Apocalipsis son dos meses sin informes, recordatorios pasivo-agresivos (Arriba) o simplemente agresivos (Abajo), sin control de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer o de su cuenta de gastos. Es la razón principal por la que esa tarde acaban en Budapest y no en su rincón habitual en el Soho, y casi no recibe ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de Azirafel al sugerirlo. No _si me hubieras dicho dónde era no te habría dejado_ , no _oh, cielos, no tenías que haberte molestado_. No, Azirafel se agarra a su brazo —otro de esos gestos familiares de los que no hablan— y se deja guiar por las callejuelas estrechas de la ciudad, ya sumergida en la oscuridad a estas alturas del invierno.

La cosa es—

La cosa es: encontrar los peores lugares de una ciudad es vocación, encontrar los mejores requiere dedicación y esfuerzo.

Crowley aprecia los espacios amplios y luminosos, los estudios poco amueblados y los patios que albergan, sin dificultad, un pequeño jardín que crece hasta el techo. Podría, como tantas otras cosas, alargar la mano y coger lo que necesitase de alguna de las dimensiones colindantes al plano mortal. Esos espacios que guardan su imaginación, de donde nacen los milagros, y sería tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos y tirar un poco de las esquinas de su realidad y _voilà_. Es algo que hace lo suficiente como para que la pereza sea su pecado más cotizado.

Pero.

Azirafel aprecia el trabajo artesanal.

**gravitas**

En uno de sus informes semanales a través del parque de St. James, Azirafel le comenta que ha vendido una de sus primeras ediciones de Auden. Tres semanas más tarde, rechaza una invitación a una exposición impresionista que acaba de abrir en Praga con un _quizá en otro momento_. Cuando cenan, agita la mano en el aire sin darle importancia al hecho de que aún no ha presentado su declaración de impuestos, a pesar de que el plazo lleve dos semanas abierto. Sin embargo, no es hasta que acepta una invitación al piso de Crowley sin apenas farfullar que no ve las piezas caer en su sitio como fichas de un dominó.

Y Crowley piensa que podría haber sido durante la década de los cuarenta, alejándose lo más posible del resto de Europa para no pensar en las barbaridades que los humanos se hacían los unos a los otros. Podría haber sido durante la caída de Babel, cuando Crowley fue incapaz de arrancarle una sola palabra. Podría haber sido en Jerusalén, esperando codo con codo a que Azrael apareciera en el sepulcro maltrecho en el que habían metido el cadáver de Cristo.

En su lugar se trata de un martes corriente. Un martes mejor que corriente, en realidad. El cielo está despejado, corre una brisa agradable, Crowley ha tomado un expreso especialmente bueno esa mañana.

Azirafel da un paso en su estudio y se queda mirando el boceto de la Mona Lisa sin mediar palabra, y es cuando Crowley reconoce la expresión en su rostro, la tirantez de la sonrisa sin ganas cuando le abrió la puerta del Bentley, la eterna pregunta que está en la punta de su lengua y no quiere— _puede_ salir. Lo reconoce porque si hay algo que Crowley es capaz de reconocer es la duda.

La mera idea hace que se le retuerza el estómago.

—Ey —le agarra sin cuidado de la codera de la chaqueta y le empuja hacia el salón—, ¿qué quieres de beber?

Repasa con cuidado el rostro de Azirafel en su mente. ¿Es así como ocurrió con Crowley? ¿Progresivamente? ¿La sombra de duda instaurándose poco a poco en cada una de sus células hasta que parecía que se lo gritaba a todo el que pasase por delante? ¿Hasta que fue una decisión fácil? Una pregunta, caída libre, fuego infernal y hasta la vista.

Cuando abre la botella de whiskey se le resbala de las manos. “Joder,” exclama, el suelo de su cocina lleno de cristal y el sueldo de diez años. Azirafel está en la entrada antes de que pueda siquiera hacer una pequeña invocación.

—¿Estás bien? —y no es eso estupendo, que esté preocupado.  
—No —gruñe y busca una bayeta con la mirada—, tenía esta botella desde 1925.  
—Si me permites que —comienza, y estira los dedos hacia el suelo, donde los cristales comienzan a temblar.  
—Si quisiera tu ayuda te la habría pedido, ángel —se mete en medio y los cristales dejan de moverse.

Azirafel se yergue muy regio en la entrada, se cruza de brazos y parece más alto de lo que es. Crowley se agacha hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo, bayeta en mano y golpeando las baldosas con rabia. La tela se empapa enseguida y el whiskey se cuela bajo el fregadero y el frigorífico. Tira la bayeta al suelo y se queda con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, agachado en la cocina y muy callado.

—¿Se te ha pasado ya?

Azirafel le pregunta como haría con un niño pequeño: no afable y comprensivo, sino impaciente y seco. Se balancea de un pie a otro. Es así como enfrenta las rabietas de Crowley, con una habilidad pasmosa para ignorarlas como si no estuvieran ocurriendo o cortándolas de raíz.

Crowley le encara desde abajo. Se deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo y arruinarse los pantalones, consciente de que en cinco minutos habrá un nuevo par encima de la colcha de su cama: a estrenar, perfectamente planchados. Sus botas chapotean en el estropicio.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Azirafel ladea el rostro y el suelo de su cocina queda impoluto. Muy a su pesar y con cierto tinte de orgullo, Crowley espera que sea algo que se refleje en los informes de Gabriel. _Milagro de bajo nivel, limpieza y recomposición. Objetivo: Talisker Reserva de comienzos de siglo_. El whiskey está perdido, claro. Es el principio del asunto.

Piensa que le va a tender la mano, pero en su lugar se agacha junto a Crowley y arquea las cejas. En ese momento, el silencio le aprisiona contra el suelo.

—Un desperdicio —le dice, cortando en seco toda posibilidad de que Azirafel sea quien lo rompa primero.  
—Podemos salir fuera.  
—Sí, bueno, la botella se ha ido a la mierda igual.

Por un momento piensa que Azirafel dirá _no es para tanto, no en el esquema general del mundo_ , pero este es el mismo ser que no le habló durante quince años después de que usase una de sus (¡múltiples!) copias de _De Profundis_ como posavasos. Crowley se nota la garganta en carne viva. _No se puede deshacer_ , le quiere decir. _¿No lo ves? No se puede deshacer_.

Azirafel asiente despacio, labios tensos y sin apartar la mirada de Crowley.

Con un movimiento contenido y expresión concentrada, alza las manos hasta su rostro. No está seguro de cómo reaccionar hasta que nota los dedos de Azirafel retirándole las gafas con cuidado. Parpadea dos, tres veces rápido, muy a su pesar, cuando la luz del estudio le da de lleno. Azirafel no se detiene demasiado en observarle, y es una suerte, porque Crowley no sabe qué haría en ese momento. Ya es suficiente esto: el murmullo constante en el fondo de su cabeza que le invita a ceder ante la falta de espacio personal, tirar el tabique puso ahí hace seis mil años y quedar como un idiota, contemplar ese pánico absurdo ante la diminuta, ínfima posibilidad de que pueda en algún momento de esta eternidad quedarse solo.

Azirafel se saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y limpia un par de gotas en los cristales tintados. Le tiende las gafas de nuevo y su expresión es suave.

Crowley tira de ellas con fuerza y no se las pone hasta que Azirafel no se levanta y se va de la cocina.

**severitas**

La primera vez que se acuestan (en el sentido menos literal y más bíblico de la palabra), Crowley está preparando el terreno para un favor de grandes proporciones. No sería la primera vez que Azirafel pregunta por su trabajo. Su primera discusión formal, de hecho, fue cerca del 1500, cuando Crowley estaba recién llegado de España. Aún estaba un poco borracho, aunque la diferencia habría sido ínfima. Azirafel había preguntado, en concreto, por la ira. No avaricia, no soberbia, no pereza, de alguna manera su mente había ido directa a la ira. “No suele ser mi especialidad, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?”

—Si vamos a hacer pequeños —baja la voz, como si esos vagos en la oficina central fueran a molestarse en escuchar sus conversaciones—, si vamos a seguir con el Acuerdo necesito saber qué tipo de cosas haces.  
—Ugh, demasiada planificación, ángel.

No era del todo cierto, la planificación es la parte más interesante de todo el asunto de las tentaciones.

—Hazme el favor —había dicho, ojos enormes y centrados en Crowley y solo en Crowley, como puesto bajo una lupa. Crowley se estiró la camisola y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Qué quieres saber.

Y así habían ido, uno por uno. _Lo que tienes que tener en cuenta, ángel, es que no se trata de— No se trata del acto, en sí, se trata de las ramificaciones_. “No se trata de salvarle la vida a un misionero, sino de las vidas que vaya a salvar con el tiempo que le queda.”

—Ugh, no, no, no hablemos de salvar vidas, ¿quieres? Se me pone mal cuerpo—retomaban esta conversación de tanto en tanto— Es sobre. Es sobre buscar _eso_ que hace saltar a la gente, ¿entiendes? El potencial ya está dentro de cada persona, tienes que saber quién tiene la capacidad de ser terrible y de hacer que el resto lo sean.  
—Bueno, querido, eso quizá recae dentro de tu pericia.  
—Me has preguntado tú.  
—A grandes rasgos, sí.

Crowley sube una bota a la silla en la que está encogido, contorsionado, haciéndose pequeño mientras gesticula amplio al resto del salón. Un pequeño restaurante que han cerrado para ellos sin saber por qué, los dueños se habían retirado ya al piso que tenían sobre el comedor y ellos continuaban allí, discutiendo.

—Mírate a ti, por ejemplo.

Azirafel abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Disculpa?  
—No, no, no, nada del numerito del cordero degollado, sabes de lo que hablo —Crowley asiente enérgicamente, aplasta esa voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le dice que sería un buen momento para recuperar la sobriedad—. _Oh, Crowley, ojalá la gente viniera a ver Hamlet._

Blanco como una sábana, Azirafel parpadea muy rápido. “Si estás insinuando que yo— Es decir, si estás insinuando que acaso _yo_ \-- ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver!” Se atropella entre las palabras y a Crowley se le escapa una sonrisa, levanta su copa para brindar en el aire.

—Valientes palabras para alguien que me está preguntando cómo hacer mejor _mi_ trabajo.  
—Curiosidad profesional, nada más.

Azirafel se muerde el interior de la mejilla, y Crowley se levanta para acercar la silla junto a él. “Ey, no te enfades,” podría haber escogido muchos ejemplos. Podría haber hablado de ese sonido obsceno que se le escapa con la tarta de chocolate belga y frambuesas. Podría haber hablado de ese suspiro agudo que tiene cuando la vida va demasiado lenta para lo que espera, _simplemente me da pena_ , dice a veces, _tanto talento y sin reconocer_ y ahí está, ahí está Crowley dándole un empujón a la inspiración, dándole un empujón a las imprentas, a los números de ventas, susurrando en el oído de quien escuche. Podría hablarle de ese puchero que pone ahora, de que tiene restos de azúcar en la punta de los dedos. Cómo no es eso encontrar lo que le hace saltar, cómo no es eso tirar hasta que Crowley no tiene otro remedio que— Ramificaciones.

—No estoy enfadado —replica—. La ira es un pecado, ya sabes.

Y la mirada de Crowley cae por su propio peso a los labios de Azirafel. _Sólo esta vez_ , piensa. Una. Una pequeña tentación más. Le apoya una mano sobre la rodilla, lo más valiente que ha hecho en casi seis mil años. Azirafel tiene esa expresión febril que se le pone a veces con Crowley, como si le costase controlarse a su alrededor.

Tiene que haber algo en su rostro que pregunta, que suplica quizá, que Crowley está intentando sin éxito acallar. La tensión en las facciones de Azirafel se relaja, sin mirar la mano de Crowley que allí continúa; un peso muerto, una extremidad inútil. Azirafel cierra la distancia entre los dos en un beso que es más una pregunta, una curiosidad. Es la misma expresión que tiene cuando le dan a probar un vino, y de repente Crowley se siente juzgado de la misma manera. No con un _puedo, es esto permisible_ , sino bajo la pregunta del _es esto algo que querría volver a hacer_. Es esto suficiente. Aplasta ese resquicio de duda y cierra los ojos cuando Azirafel le levanta la barbilla con una mano, besándole suave de nuevo.

Ramificaciones.

Un ángel regala su arma más preciada a la Humanidad. Seis mil años después, un demonio cae otra vez, el idiota.

Azirafel se separa de él con el rostro lleno de algo que podría ser satisfacción. Crowley no lo sabe, carraspea y se sirve otra copa bajo la atenta mirada de Azirafel. Suele ser al revés, Crowley dedicando cada segundo que pasan en estas reuniones a estudiar, catalogar. “¿Quieres más?” le dice, y no está seguro de qué le pregunta. Azirafel responde, “claro” y tampoco está seguro de a qué le contesta. Le sirve igual. _Cuál es el veredicto_ , pero Azirafel le quita la copa de la mano y le cuela una mano por detrás de la nuca. Crowley lo ha visto las suficientes veces, lo ha causado las suficientes veces, pero eso no evita que se le escape un gemido traicionero e inconstante.

**consilium**

Hay una pequeña abadía a las afueras del segundo pueblo que visitan. Azirafel le apoya una mano en el brazo, preguntando sin preguntar, y Crowley gruñe y resopla y aparca lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentir el calor que emana del terreno consagrado. “Me debes una,” dice al tiempo que se rasca la piel enrojecida. No hay nubes esa mañana. Azirafel le había mirado por encima del café y de manera nada sutil había dicho _he estado pensando_. Y con eso había quedado sellado su destino, Crowley lo sabía. No hacía falta mucho más. Seis meses desde el Apocalipsis, y contando.

 _He estado pensando que seguimos vivos, tú y yo, no es eso una coincidencia,_ habría dicho Crowley.

—He estado pensando en salir de Londres —dice Azirafel.

Así que Crowley había cogido el Bentley, porque no hay _yo_ sin _ellos_ en estos últimos meses.

El motor ha dejado de ronronear y Crowley baja el volumen al mínimo, hasta que la voz de Freddie Mercury es sólo un murmullo que se cuela por las ventanillas abiertas. Le susurra _I command your very souls, you unbelievers_ y Crowley se arremanga en el asiento del conductor, se araña los antebrazos hasta dejárselos rojos.

(—Estás seguro de que puedes parar aquí —no se lo acababa de creer, como la mitad de las veces que Crowley le miente.  
—Si no te bajas del coche arrancaré y te tiraré con él en marcha.

Pero Azirafel adora las abadías, adora los edificios religiosos que no son excesivamente grandes, que contienen la mezcla perfecta de historia, solemnidad y genio artístico.

Y Crowley adora—

Bueno.)

Se le escapa un “ay, Dios” que le quema la lengua casi inmediatamente. Resoplando, golpea la frente contra el volante y las gafas se le clavan en el puente de la nariz.

**firmitas**

La primera vez que se acuestan (en el sentido más literal y menos bíblico de la palabra), acaban de detener el fin del mundo y Azirafel casi tiene que llevarle a cuestas. El autobús les deja en Londres y Crowley pasa gran parte del trayecto con la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Azirafel, que primero le observa confuso y luego frunce los labios. Le pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda, hasta que todos los ángulos cortantes y puntiagudos de Crowley se adaptan contra él en el asiento. Hace semanas que no duerme e, incluso si no es necesario, la carcasa que habita se hace a esa rutina sin esfuerzo. Sería tan sencillo como decidir que no está cansado, y sin embargo este hueco que se hace bajo la luz amarillenta del autobús resulta más acogedor.

No suelen tocarse, no más allá de la noche ocasional.

(La primera vez que comparten una cama Crowley hunde el rostro en la almohada, se extiende completamente boca-abajo en el colchón y Azirafel le traza con la punta de los dedos una hilera de algo que bien podrían ser escamas a lo largo de su columna. Lo bueno del sexo con Azirafel, si bien requiere que Crowley ajuste sus expectativas, es que está lleno de curiosidad. Azirafel parece apreciar incluso esos recovecos que Crowley escondería a conciencia, las esquinas en las que su auténtica forma se cuela en este plano. Tiene la piel sudada y fría y la mano de Azirafel está ardiendo, se le escapa un gemido cuando le apoya la palma completa en el bajo de su espalda.

—¿Todo bien? —suena preocupado, pero de nuevo, Azirafel siempre suena preocupado.

Cuando Crowley no responde, su mano baja y apoya la frente contra su nuca, muerde y luego besa sin fuerza ese hueco entre los omóplatos. “Crowley,” con voz cantarina. El problema principal con Azirafel, piensa al notar la presión de sus dedos, es que su atención es constante. Su atención asfixia, porque Azirafel no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea querer, incluso si no es de la manera que a Crowley le gustaría. “Crowley,” más grave esta vez, ahogado contra el corte de su mandíbula. Cada contacto es como una pequeña corriente eléctrica. “Está bien, está bien,” apoya la frente contra la almohada y levanta la cadera, se da en seco con Azirafel ardiendo y sólido contra él. “Está—” jadea, ¿es esto lo que les ocurre a los humanos? Desgastados, tan sensibles que parece que se fueran a desintegrar en cualquier momento. “Está perfecto.” Nota a Azirafel asentir contra él, mucho más contenido, desde luego menos indigno que Crowley, que pone todo su empeño en no perder la concentración. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y relaja la mandíbula, los hombros, la espalda. Azirafel le gira el rostro para besarle la base de la garganta, le folla lento y a conciencia porque _para eso has dedicado una hora de la cena a cantar las virtudes una cama_ , y ahora, como siempre, ha caído en su propia trampa.

En una de aquellas, llega a preguntarle. Llega a decir “¿no te preocupa…?” Azirafel le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, vidriosos como si fuera a dormir de verdad. Crowley señala el espacio que hay entre los dos, que es bien poco.

—¿Debería? —pregunta con tanta pereza y tanto afecto que de nuevo Crowley siente como si algo le apretase el pecho.  
—No, claro que no —sacude la cabeza hecho un manojo de nervios, pero Azirafel tiene los ojos cerrados y suspira satisfecho.)

No suelen tocarse, pero Crowley le apoya una mano en el muslo y Azirafel la coge distraídamente, le repasa los nudillos con el pulgar en un movimiento repetitivo, hipnótico, y de repente tiene su voz contra el oído diciendo “¿vamos a tu piso?” y Crowley abre los ojos para darse de bruces con Marble Arch a través de las ventanillas.

—Ugh —tiene la boca pastosa y la mano contra la de Azirafel—, mejor no, está lleno de agua bendita.

Azirafel le aprieta tan fuerte que se le escapa una exclamación. “Qué infiernos te pasa,” aún le cuesta reaccionar a la luz y las figuras alrededor. “Estoy aquí, ¿no?” y Azirafel le mira un segundo y luego le golpea con la mano abierta contra el pecho.

—Se acaba de quedar una habitación libre en el Marriott —le espeta, como si eso zanjase la discusión.

Se incorpora del asiento con ese aire petulante que tiene cuando Crowley hace algo que no le gusta, pero que es demasiado británico para mencionar. Se alisa la camisa y luego le tiende una mano que Crowley acepta para incorporarse. Camina demasiado cerca, aprovechándose aún del momento de debilidad, bebiendo del calor constante que es estar cerca de Azirafel en todo momento.

La habitación en cuestión tiene todo lo que Crowley necesita: alcohol, una cama, Azirafel.

Se derrumba más que tumbarse y Azirafel le sigue por una santa vez.

Se tiende muy recto y mirando al techo, todo lo contrario que Crowley, que se hace un nudo según su piel toca la colcha. Se recuesta sobre su lado izquierdo, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. “Deberías probar,” según lo dice se le ocurre pensar en la última vez en la que estuvieron en una cama. Como por instinto, deja caer la cabeza hacia delante hasta que su frente da contra el hombro de Azirafel.

Zapatos, chaqueta, camisa arrugada, pajarita y tendido así de rígido sobre el colchón debería resultar estúpido, pero Crowley es blando y tiene sueño y muchos años de práctica con esta pérdida de dignidad, así que cuando Azirafel gira el rostro y se le queda mirando con la mandíbula tensa, en lugar de reírse a Crowley le tiemblan un poco las rodillas. “¿Sólo una vez?” prueba, “¿por el fin del mundo?” Sonríe amplio y amargo, se le escapa una risotada después de todo, algo lleno de nervios que Azirafel corta en seco cuando le apoya el pulgar sobre el labio inferior. El colchón tiembla con el movimiento y Crowley tiembla en corcondancia, Satán no le ha matado pero lo mismo esto sí que acaba con él.

Con la misma expresión calmada, le retira las gafas del rostro. Las dobla con cuidado y las deja sobre la mesilla.

Crowley mira sin parpadear, labios entreabiertos y la piel ardiendo. Azirafel vuelve a tenderse sobre el colchón, espalda apoyada por completo y un poco más cerca, sólo un centímetro más, y cierra los ojos. Armado de paciencia, Crowley agacha la cabeza y se enrosca a su alrededor.


End file.
